Sporadic
by MMBC
Summary: Collection of drabbles of a spontaneous nature and updated on a sporadic basis. Mainly OgaFuru themed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As the title says, this is collection of very short drabbles of a sporadic nature inspired by my despair. They are un-beta-ed, can have any theme at all and will not always make sense, but I can try and make them as good as can be. Will be updated once in a blue moon. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**First moment: Lucifer**

Furuichi looked at his body from afar and felt like dying. It was as though the body was not his anymore, because surely he didn't have wings sprouting from his back and legs? And if he wasn't in his body, what the hell was he, then? But none of it mattered now, not when Oga was holding his body, pressing his head into his heaving chest.

Furuichi looked into his own opened eyes and felt fear creeping into the deepest recess of his soul, for there was pure malice, so much malice that could have swallowed this world into oblivion. But Oga kept on holding his body close, and Furuichi thought he was crying.

'What happened to you', he said, but his voice was dry, almost devoid of emotion. Oga didn't look at him as he asked – Furuichi wondered if he was looking at anything at all, since his eyes appeared so dead to the world – and he didn't even look at not-Furuichi's body.

'Nothing of note happened, I don't think; I just regained my body after an eternity, that's all.' He heard. It was a rumble that emanated from his chest and not his mouth. It was a familiar rumble, too, like the one he thought he heard when facing Takamiya, but that was ridiculous because images of long white hair and bloody little hands flashed through his mind, and there was no way this was the truth.

But then silver eyes deeper than night were staring straight at where he supposed he was floating, and it hurt. There was a blinding light, and gentleness. 'Bringer of light', someone was saying. Three pair of wings whiter than the heaven, and reverence, and so much love it hurt. After an instant, though, everything vanished into nothing, and there was unending darkness before his eyes, and Furuichi remembered.

His scream was noiseless as Lucifer ripped out Oga's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the interest, folks; I truly appreciate it. Here's another piece that I churned out after scrambling my brains for the day (and I really should be working, like, really really should be working). As I said, since this is a collection of drabbles, the chapters likely will not be connected to each other, unless, of course, inspiration struck. Also, I did not mean to insult Kunieda (she's one of the few female characters that I respect), and I apologise if I offend her fans out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Forgot to mention this the first time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Second moment: Candour**

Aoi watched the two of them and tried her hardest not to be jealous, for that would have been ridiculous of her. It really would have been, because she wouldn't want to be just his best friend, now would she? And if she were just a bit more honest about it, and just to herself, just this once, then she'd admit that she wanted to be a love interest to him and not just a friend, a comrade, or even someone to be relied on. But then that was the problem. It was the crux of the problem, to be exact, because however she looked at it, however she explained it away to herself, Furuichi wasn't just a friend.

She noticed it, the way Furuichi was laughing. Sure, he laughed when he was with them, too; he even laughed when they called him names, for God's sake. But then, just with Oga, his smile became that tiny bit gentler. It was something soft and fleeting, and genuine as the boy had never been with the world. It broke her heart every time she saw it, and Aoi guessed she should consider herself lucky, and perhaps Furuichi unlucky, that she had seen so little of that smile. The thought didn't help with her self-confidence.

And then there was Oga. He trusted the lot of them, and relied on them in wars and battles. Aoi derived great pride in it, but it also hurt her pride that she was behind him now. Now, though, that was all in the past. She felt herself blushing and her face burning up every time the boy so much as glances in her general direction, and the pathetic feeling was enough to keep from hurting her already battered pride. After long enough, it turned into something else, because she noticed, just like how she noticed Furuichi. Oga trusted them, but he was never close to them. He kept them at arm's length, someone you fight aside when the occasion arises, and half the time mere strangers. With Furuichi, though, there was a whole private world where they spun wonders and built kingdoms together, because what the hell was a 'Pokopen' anyway? Aoi certainly felt jealous of what they had. And then Oga looked at Furuichi without the barrier he put up with everyone else, his eyes for a fleeting instant misting over in unconcealed warmth and joy, and Aoi felt jealous at the boy himself.

She knew that it was an ugly feeling unworthy of her attention, yet like all other negative emotions, she was powerless to rid herself of its clutches. She watched as her insides crumbled bit by bit at each honest smile and exchanged glance, and wished silently to herself in that reckless and selfish corner of her mind that Oga would look not in Furuichi's direction any more.

One way or another, she got her wish at the price of pushing an innocent young man to the brink of suicide by self-deprecation and for the first time felt like the worthless clown she was. That was why, in the end, as she stood a universe away as they battled, Aoi finally understood, and her jealousy died along with what foolish hope that was left in her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: It seems that writing in short drabbles really helps me churn out updates. So here's another piece, which is way quicker than I thought would be possible. I think I may have read the idea for this story somewhere before, though I can't remember where. I certainly don't want plagiarism on my account, so if this happens to be the idea you used for your story, please tell me and I'll take it down. Thanks for the support and enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Third moment: Remember**

'You forgot again. I like croquettes.'

'Ah.' There was a blank, before a perfectly fake smile plastered itself upon Tactician Furuichi's features. 'Indeed; losing parts of one's soul tends to have that effect on people. Forgive me.'

Something akin to pain flickered across dark eyes, before melting into clumsily pretended irritation.

'You said to remind you should you forget.'

'And I don't mean to blame you for anything.' For the briefest of moments, the smile became sad, and a tad bitter, before disappearing into resignation. 'Do not let this matter concern you; the battle is tomorrow. I will live.'

General Oga swallowed around the lump that suddenly formed at his throat and pulled his tactician close. They kissed what seemed like the last lingering farewell kiss, and for that single night Furuichi appeared almost whole again, white skin and shining eyes instead of a crippling inability to _remember_. His white hair splayed like a halo around his head, and somewhere in his chest, Oga's heart squeezed painfully. But he was General Oga, the Rampaging Ogre, so instead of the useless flowery words that neither of them needed to hear, he merely held onto his personal piece of sanity and refused to let go for that little span of infinity.

The next morning, Furuichi personally put his armor on him, his movements precise and perfect like the mind that he was, and Oga could almost convince himself that nothing was missing. After all was said and done, Furuichi's last smile blinded him with its softness and serenity, so Oga cried without shedding a tear. Behind his eyes, visions of arrows flashed through, and blood stained white skin and white hair alike.

When the battle ended at last, when his dearest had been returned to the heavens from whence he came, his ashes scattered to the wind, Oga returned to collect his belongings and mourn for the last time for what he himself had destroyed with righteousness. It was almost heart-breaking how little he had. A summoning book, a change of clothes, and a box Oga had never seen before. It was a simple wooden box resembling the person himself, barren and untainted. Inside was a stack of paper tightly packed with the neat writing only Furuichi could manage; how many sheets there were, Oga had lost count.

'Oga Tatsumi is Furuichi Takayuki's General and King.' One read, 'Oga likes croquettes. Oga dislikes tea. Oga likes battles. Oga dislikes women…' The list went on and on, and repeated itself on the next sheet, and the next sheet, and the next sheet. For each sheet placed on top of another, the number of items decreased, as though Furuichi lost a piece of himself as each day passed by. Oga imagined him putting together each night the pieces that fell away during the day, but just the important bits that he wanted to remember no matter what, because there was no way every grain of sand that slipped from one's fingers could be scooped up again. It hurt. Furuichi's mind was crumbling and crumbling like the magnificent castle built upon sand that he was, until the very last few pages where there was a single item left, repeated in a litany as a prayer that held him together. 'Furuichi Takayuki loves Oga Tatsumi. Furuichi Takayuki loves Oga Tatsumi. Furuichi Takayuki loves Oga Tatsumi…'

As the sheets, too, scattered to the wind, fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, Oga imagined he saw that last smile, serene and soft and _whole_, and his heart broke into a million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm thinking I probably should rename this to a collection of death fics =.= Is that a fair portrayal of my mind, I wonder. But oh well, here's another little shot from the depths of despair. A little OOC, but nothing too bad, I hope. For context, Furuichi is an undercover assassin. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fourth moment: Wisdom**

Contrary to popular belief, Oga Tatsumi was neither oblivious nor dumb. He watched, guessed, understood, and _knew._ That was what he did when they first met, and that was exactly what he had been doing for the one year they had spent together. And he swore to God that he had it all planned out all along, really he did, that he would wait until the mask slip and then send the bastard back to hell, where he belonged. The only fault he could find with himself, the only folly he had committed in his long years immersed in this sordid business, was his downfall. He knew it now, he knew it then; only, he was powerless to keep from embracing this particular folly with everything that he was.

That was why, when Furuichi had said 'I would let you kill me, you know,' playful smirk betrayed by moist eyes, Oga had known. He had known all along, and that was especially why he had replied 'Yeah, I believe you.' Because he really believed what Furuichi had said, the fox that fell into his own trap.

That was also why, when Furuichi stuck the blade into his back, he had had enough presence of mind to notice the very fine mist over grey eyes, and extinguished the instinctive rush of energy to his hand that would have punched a hole through Furuichi's body.

Oga had known the truth all along, for that single year that they spent together. That was why he understood when, as he was lying there choking on his own blood, Furuichi had turned the very same blade to his own throat and pushed through arteries and spinal cord alike. He knew, yet he had been afraid. Now, though, as sirens sliced through the night and the sounds of men scrambling away filled the background, Oga finally found peace in his truth – unseeing eyes that let slip the tears they had held back the whole time.

For the lie that became truth, a pretense that became reality, the nightmare that became sweet, fucking twisted love, who was it that was the foolish one?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Something on a non-depressing note for a change. Thank you for your support and patronage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fifth moment: Yuki**

This is just a very short story about a boy looking for a snowflake that wouldn't melt.

Once upon a time, there was a boy searching for a snowflake that wouldn't melt when touched by the human hand. It was very difficult for him, because every single snowflake that he came upon melted when he attempted to grasp it. So the boy searched for a long, long time, until everything around him turned dark, and he couldn't see the way anymore. Nonetheless, he kept walking in the void until his feet bled and his eyes blurry.

It was then that he noticed it, a single white spot standing out amongst the surrounding darkness. The boy ran towards the spot, and saw that it was another boy with hair and skin white as the snow. He reached out and touched soft, soft skin that chilled his fingers, much like the snow did, but the boy did not melt away. Instead, he opened his eyes, within which were the snowflake the boy had been searching for all along.

'What is it that you're looking for?'

His voice was pure, and the only image that came to mind was 'fresh snow'. And so the boy answered:

'A snowflake that doesn't melt.'

'What for?'

'So that it can be with me forever.'

'Is this your wish?'

'… Yes.'

And the smile upon that white, white countenance was beautiful.

'OK, then.'

Oga woke up from his nap and touched an icy hand. He turned to look, but it was all so dark in the park he couldn't see. There was a single glowing point, though, which was right next to him. Hair and skin white as the snow, and a smile more beautiful than a thousand snowflakes greeted him.

'Hey, where do you find a snowflake that doesn't melt?'

Furuichi looked at him like he had grown a second head, before shaking his own.

'I don't even know if such a thing exists. What for?'

'So that it can be with me forever.'

Furuichi merely raised an eyebrow, and Oga felt stupid. As he tightened his hold on the cold, cold hand, he realised that he really had no need to look anywhere, after all, for it was right beside him all along.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you, everyone, for your support; it means a lot to me. Anonymous reviewer, I'm glad I made you happy with that last chapter. I will try hard to accommodate demands, but at the moment I'm feeling particularly violent, hence the general feeling of this chapter. I'm upping the rating for violence and in anticipation of future mature materials. In the future, though, there will probably be happier stuff :D. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sixth moment: Deranged**

From where he was, Furuichi could hear the snaps of bones breaking and the gurgling of people choking on their own blood like music plugged straight into his ears. Screams were echoing from different corners of the dilapidated building, before a deathly silence blanketed it all. In the dark, he could feel it, the coming of something powerful and terrible, and larger than anything any of these fuckers had ever known. It made his heart quicken in excitement, and despite the resulting kick to the head that made him feel like puking his guts out, the grin lingered like a stubborn bitch. It was satisfying to watch these sons of bitches cower in fear before what was coming, and his eyes dilated in morbid amusement.

'Looking good there, Furuichi.'

The rumble at the doorway reminded him of the growl of a wounded animal, and it almost made him laugh as the gun against his head shook like a leaf.

'Don't come near me! I'll shoot! I'll really shoot!'

It was a scream of terror. Furuichi's grin widened until it showed teeth. He looked up, and staring straight into his eyes were flames from the depths of hell. Power was oozing out of Oga in waves, descending upon them like the leviathan they had woken with their bloodlust. He could almost see his own reflection within those eyes, a hint of madness upon his countenance that perhaps revealed just that bit of truth about his twisted little fucking mind.

'Try it.'

The command was cold and absolute, and in the split second that his captor froze, flabbergasted, Oga struck like a serpent and a raging bull all at once. It was over, and as Oga tore away the ropes tying his arms, Furuichi wiped at the blood splattered on his face and hair and laughed in hilarity.

'How many people did you kill?' He asked, naturally.

'I don't know. I lost count.' Naturally, too, Oga answered. 'What? You feeling guilty?'

'Perhaps. A little. I hope.'

'Should we die then, here and now?'

Furuichi pretended to think to a minute, before grabbing Oga by the collar and kissed him like a madman. When he was done with him, Oga's mouth was coloured red with the blood dripping from Furuichi's lips.

'Not here, not now. Mom, dad, and Honoka aren't resting in peace yet. They aren't happy that I'm not bringing the Company down.' Furuichi tapped his head with a sick smile, 'Keep asking me why I'm so slow. Gotta work harder, you know, so they can finally go to heaven.'

As he turned to walk out, albeit with a throbbing head and several broken ribs, he was glad to be alive; he had so many things to do next. He was so _excited_ he was crying.

Ignoring the wetness on his cheeks, Furuichi pretended he missed the pained look that crossed Oga's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks a lot, Anonymous reviewer; I very much appreciate your encouragement. Here's some happier stuff, I think? I hope you like it. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Seventh moment: Harmony**

Honoka observes the way her brother turned an interesting shade of lobster red that had nothing to do with sunburn and confirmed for herself, finally, that indeed, what he has with Oga-san is a relationship in its common, popular and_ human_ sense. Because, see, it's a relationship based on compromises like any other, and in that respect only they are no different from, dare she say it, a normal couple.

Christmas break, her brother wanted to burrow under the kotatsu at home and Oga-san wanted to play with the snow. They ended up dragging the kotatsu into the garden, plugged it via extended cords, and alternated between burrowing under it and playing with the snow. The two idiots had ended up with a cold that lasted an hour for Oga-san and a week for her brother. Still, it was pretty remarkable; people say idiots can't catch a cold, after all.

Valentine, her brother wanted to go see a movie, and Oga-san wanted to spend the day playing the newest release of DQ. Oga-san ended up hauling the family-size TV in the living room up to her brother room. They locked themselves in the room doing gods know what, but after _twelve_ hours straight, she opened the door and found them knocked clean out on the floor, game and TV still running.

Finally, summer break, now, her brother wanted to do something _romantic_, because it's the _beach,_ for God's sake. Honoka wanted to puke, seeing as how the idea came from her brother, and more importantly, seeing as how the idea was directed at Oga-san, who, of course, wanted to do something fun, which almost certainly includes a lot of fists and bodies. So guess what, they opted for a compromise as they had done every single time before, which apparently yielded very positive results.

Before her very amused eyes, there is a heart shape on the ground formed with bodies buried head first into the dirt. And her brother, of course, got the romance he asked for.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thank you everyone for your support. I wasn't aware my darker drabbles would illicit such a response from you guys. Apologies, but I probably won't be able to stop myself should the muses strike next time. I'd be happy if you could check in on the lighter pieces, though XD. As usual, thank you, Anonymous reviewer; the pleasure is all mine. Now about this chapter: I read this meme on thebibi's tumblr page and suddenly thought it could be turned into a good prompt for drabbles, so here we are. I hope it's not a rip-off. Since the meme is a bit long, I split it into two chapters. Also, for the punch to make more sense, 'Takayuki' means 'preciousness'. WARNING: this chapter contains foul language and mentions of sex. With that said, enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Eighth moment: Matrimony I**

Who cooks:

'Is it ready?'

'No.'

'Will it be ready in the next five minutes?'

'No.'

'But I'm hungry!'

'I know! Shut up and it will be ready soon!'

'You better be making croquettes today. You promised!'

'For fuck's sake, Oga Tatsumi! If I hear one more word from you, you won't be having dinner tonight!'

'Try it. _You _won't get any sleep tonight.'

Who does the laundry and other chores:

Furuichi hung Oga's shirt up a little too roughly with a particularly vicious growl. The bastard has skipped laundry duty _again. _Maybe they should have decided on a punishment mechanism at the start, like the cheater was going to bottom or something. _That _would have made him do the chores every single day without complaint.

How many children do they have:

Oga glared at the green haired boy napping on his sofa. This was supposed to be his time with Furuichi, damn it! Beel had grown into a respectable young man at the age of eight and had been sent back to the demon world for education, but he still took every chance to visit the human world at least once a month to bug Oga. Those days generally involved beating up anyone approaching him to the loud cheers accompanied by electric shocks, going to the arcade, and eating croquettes until the two of them nearly passed out from the stuffing. All in all, shitty days. That's why, very logically, the corners of his mouth were _not_ lifting, god damn it!

Who's more dominant:

'For the last time, I'm not a girl!'

'Yeah, I'm aware. Girls don't have dicks.'

'Then stop treating me like one!'

'What? I'm being too gentle?'

'Fuck you!'

'No, I'm fucking _you._ And if you'd stop moaning like a girl for a minute then we'd switch next time.'

'Okay, that it! You're _on_!'

'Dream on, _Precious.'_

'Ah!'

Favourite non-sexual activity:

It was times like this that Furuichi felt like they were truly in love, as cliché as that sounded. There wasn't much that they needed anyway. A space, some silence, and Oga sleeping with his head in his lap, or with his back against Furuichi's, or with their hands intertwined. It was enough, really, and so he closed his eyes and let a sea of light wash over the two of them.

Their favourite place to be together:

Somehow, the park had always held precious, precious memories for the two of them, with or without Beel. Right now, it was a rare peaceful moment in their life, with Oga and him sitting on a bench just watching people passing by. There wasn't much going on, but there was the autumn breeze, the gentle buzzing of insects, and a blazing ocean of red, gold and orange before them. The scent of dry leaves wafted over, and the hand upon his tightened just that tiny bit. Furuichi was glad to be alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: The second part to the meme thing. As usual, thank you for the patronage. I'd like to think of myself as a normal person with some traces of humour sometimes ;D.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ninth moment: Matrimony II**

Any traditions:

Furuichi wondered why he still acquiesced every time to Oga's wishes, no matter how silly, or old, or inappropriate they were. The minute hand on his watch touched the number three, marking the tenth hour they had been at it. On the screen, Oga's character was being pummeled into a pulp by his character, and that happened every single time, too, but he never learnt, the idiot.

Their 'song':

Furuichi couldn't sing to save his life, but at times like this, Oga couldn't help but see him exactly as doing that, singing. Flushed cheeks, liquid eyes, splayed limbs and a litany of pleas, curses and gasps, Oga's emotion jumped to every note Furuichi played. It was a _performance,_ and just between himself and himself, Oga's favourite songs could never match _this_.

What they do for each other on holidays:

After all those years, Oga _finally _came to understand just what 'normal' meant. It meant a scarf for Christmas instead of bloody bodies lined up in the shape of a Christmas tree, a hand-delivered piece of chocolate for Valentine instead of a thug handing over his lunch while crying, and setting off firework together with Furuichi on their balcony on Tanabata instead of hunting for a piece of wishing paper amongst a sea of bodies drowned in dirt. And it felt nice to be 'normal', Oga admitted, especially when Furuichi's eyes widened in utter shock before misting over just barely noticeably.

Where did they go for honeymoon:

It was a disaster that cracked him up every time he recalled it. The Yople aliens running rampage, Lamia's outrage, and Alaindelon's mental breakdown couldn't hold a candle to how Jabberwock snorted before proceeding to choke on his whiskey when the two of them appeared in the Squad's common room, wedding bands proudly held above their heads with an exclamation of 'We're married!'

Where did they first meet:

Perhaps 'met' was not the right word to use, because Oga never noticed. Furuichi did. It was a snowy day, and everyone was scurrying around, moving away from the snow in search of warmth. Furuichi, too, was hurrying home from school, a bunch of his friends chatting alongside his steps. It was then that he noticed. In a filthy alleyway, where the snow was falling in utter silence, stood a boy over bloody and limp bodies much bigger than his. There was something in the way his shoulders drooped that caught Furuichi's eyes, and so he stopped, letting his friends move ahead in a storm of chatter that did not reach him anymore. For just a second, the boy looked up, and the bottomless desolation in his eyes caught Furuichi's young heart and shattered it into pieces. A person has only one heart, and once it's given away, there's no taking it back.

Any pets:

'Not again…'

'Shut up!'

'Cats are _filthy,_ Oga. If you don't train them, they shit where you'd never look. And _you_ don't clean.'

'Just shut up and help me wash him. I found him in an alleyway.'

Furuichi did shut up then, because he understood. That was how he had found Oga, after all.

That didn't mean he'd stop bitching for the next three days, though, because Oga deserved it.

Do they go on vacations, if so where:

'Bodyguard salary doesn't pay half well enough for us to be doing this.'

'Oh come on; it's only once a year!'

'Says the one who's still in school.'

'Yeah, and when I actually become a doctor we'll be going to hot springs four times a year!'

'Oh just shut up and come here, idiot! I didn't pay a ton of money to come here and listen to your bitching.'

'And how is having sex a good way to spend the money, huh?'

'It's the _hot spring_, idiot. This is what it's meant for.'


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Back with the depressing stuff, yay! As usual, thank you everyone for your support. I was going to write something happy or sexy as a token of appreciation, but then Chapter 221 came along and here we are. The topic is a bit stale, and the writing kind of repetitive of one of my previous pieces, but I think the new Chapter deserves it. Well, I also think there'll be lighter stuff in the future, so wait for me XD!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Tenth moment: Frankenstein**

Furuichi's arms were around his neck, and his legs wrapped tightly against his waist. Liquid eyes and kiss-swollen lips partially open, he was a study in ecstasy, yet Oga could but wonder where the feelings beneath scalding pleasure had gone. Scratch that; he _knew_ where the feelings had gone, because fuck everything, he was the one who lost them after all. Oga was wondering why there seemed to be no difference, and still it hurt.

In the end, it was his and everyone's fault that only the Strategist returned to the body. And as the Strategist, the only part of Furuichi that didn't want to die, Furuichi wasn't Furuichi anymore. Hell, Oga didn't know if he was even _human_ anymore.

They had watched in mortified silence when, during the next war with Fuji, Furuichi had calmly plied the nails off an underling's hand one by one, a brilliant smile on his face. The girls had turned away to retch out their guts, while Toujou looked like he was about to cry. For it was only then that they realised what they had lost, the fools.

Oga remembered some time later, when Furuichi was captured again. He traced the angry red scar on the pristine white neck and felt a little sick himself, because there was no way this was going to disappear, was there? Straight face and empty eyes, there was only this left:

'_I am Oga Tatsumi's Strategist. If I can't be his strategist anymore, what's the point in being at all?'_

Oga knew why Furuichi was still doing this sort of thing with him even when his emotions were far, far away. Oga was his General, and Furuichi was his Strategist, and Furuichi was _serving_ him, for fuck's sake! That was all there was to it; even the best friend status was now gone. The both of them knew it, and neither was willing to let go of the remains.

It was then that Oga realised what it was that was lying underneath him, liquid eyes and kiss-swollen lips partially open, and a heart somewhere away from his chest. A Frankenstein of his own making.

And despite it, despite everything, he still loved him, whatever it was that was left of his Furuichi. It hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: OK, this is going to be really weird, but the basic concept is a (hopeful) summary of Oga and Furuichi's relationship. It's intended to be an experiment in style, so if you find a mistake in the language used, please kindly tell me and I'll revise it. Warning of OOC-ness. Thank you all for your support and enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Eleventh moment: Balcony**

(Enters Furumeo. He jests at mockery spoken in ignorance and jealousy.)

(Julioga appears at the balcony, throwing a challenger out.)

.

Furumeo:

Hark, what darkness hath swallowed the wane moon to-night!

Beneath starlight dost thou suffuse

In hellfire brighter than the sun whose repute precedes its worth.

'Tis a rose blooming upon snow

The blood he sheds upon white tile.

He licketh the blood off his hand!

Would that I were such fortunate drop of blood,

To know what power tasteth like on the tip of his tongue!

.

Julioga:

The devil confound it!

.

Furumeo:

He speaks.

O mighty hell lord, speak again.

That I may listen to thy voice for an eternity

And die knowing mine ears have been baptis'd afresh.

.

Julioga:

Thou art but a coward and a villain, daftest Furumeo,

Making me wait whilst thou dost woo witches.

What good is a witch? She neither cooks, nor sews,

Nor doth she satisfy thee in any manner.

What's Hildegarde? Would that she were here that I could throw her out as well!

Though, I would've made thee watch it, blighter,

Else I'd hurt thee a thousand times worse for how thou hast confounded me.

.

Furumeo:

Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

.

Julioga:

A coward! I hear his voice!

Show thyself, cur, lest I come down and drag thee up by the neck!

.

Furumeo:

'Tis I, Furumeo,

Yet shouldst thou insistest on calling me names,

Better not speak at all, now.

For even my adoration for thee may not heal this gash

Thou dost heartlessly inflict upon my dignity.

I shall leave and never again dirty thine eyes with my weakness.

Doth my raucous voice grate thine ears?

It must have, for thou loathe'st me so.

Woe be he who admires the great,

For it is the great that breaketh his heart and will!

Farewell, now, a thousand farewells!

So unwilling am I to part,

That I should stay 'til thou dost kill me with thine own hands!

.

Julioga:

Hark! Hark, I said, Furumeo!

Darest thou leave now when I am speaking to thee?

Whoever slander'd to thee that I loathed thee?

I'd let him taste the wrath the Furies burden'd me with!

Stay, I said, stay! Wherefore this rush to leave?

Have I perhaps offended thee, then?

I assure thee, such was merely my rashness.

My truth, ere thine eyes I lay.

.

Furumeo:

O by Jove! What words thou say'st!

Yet I fear thou speak'st in vain

Merely to soothe my soul despite thine indifference.

.

Julioga:

What satisfaction canst thou have to-night, then?

If 'tis revenge thou seekest, fear not,

On my name I swear I'd hand it to thee!

.

Furumeo:

But what is revenge to me?

I seek that which thou wilt not give

Not now, and not infinitely into the future,

For what need dost thou have of a weakling, pray?

Wilt thou find thyself agreeable

Should I say I'd stand at thy side for all of eternity and more?

Answer not; I know thou wouldst say 'Nay'.

Would that the moon be my witness!

She'd relay thee my darkest despair…

.

Julioga:

Stop! Shut it! Not another word shall I hear!

What's this self-pity I see so manifest

In such a pathetic man who is not my Furumeo?

Pray, were it not thee, then who? Wherefore such despair thou speak'st of?

Stay, be silent, I said. In a moment, I'd come down to thee,

And hand thee this ocean of grief thou hast flung me into

By playing someone thou art not!

Daft! Wretchedly daft!

Would I still be, were thou not by my side?

And should thou darest comment that I was sentimental,

Be assured that I'd be at thy side this instant delivering my wrath!

.

Furumeo:

Cruelest of demons, is this,

Handing a drowning man his buoy before snatching it away.

My heart doth quiver as the wings of a hummingbird,

So happy I vow I should've been heavenly.

Yet should thy words prove false and my heart is crush'd again

I fear I'd die ruing my love.

Swear it, then, my King, my Lord,

Swear it on thy name, and thine honour, if thou wilt.

And at thy side shall I remain

In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad,

For richer, for poorer, in joy as well as sorrow,

For wherever thou goest shall I go, and wherever thou stayest shall I stay,

Until death do us part.

.

Julioga:

(Flinging down a pot)

…

I do swear it, damned dimwit!

Now await thy well-deserv'd smiting and be banish'd from thy useless muttering.

(Exit, above.)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Bijective and invertible, my idol, thank you very much for the review. It's been the most interesting I've read so far in my writing career, and you really made my day. Now, by 'continue the story' do you mean the medieval chapter or do you mean the collection of drabbles as a whole? Because as much as I am flattered by your praises, I don't have the talent to imitate Shakespeare for more than 1,000 words, and I'm sorry. But if it's the collection, then here we are, a new chapter. Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Twelfth moment: Calling**

Hey, idiot Oga. Where are you? You're supposed to be looking for me, you know? Without me, 'Furuichi Takayuki' is gonna die.

Oh, I know it; you don't care, do you? As long as you have the Strategist, what the hell do you care anyway? If not someone strong, then you'd need someone useful to be with you, at least in the brains department. Well, I have neither brains nor shame; too bad. But you know what, if I'm a part of 'Furuichi', then I think I know what he feels. Or to be exact, I'm actually feeling exactly what he's supposed to feel. Look at me. If not, I'll make you look for me. Focus on me. An hour, a day, an eternity; think only about me, search for me, regret having ever let me go.

So I'm with someone intent on bringing you to your knees. So what? You're gonna defeat every one of them anyway. It feels a bit weird to be jealous of myself, but at the same time the other pieces aren't really me, you know. We all feel the same thing, but we're separate, and _each wants to be the only one_. That's why we're going to fight for the right to return to your side. See? You're going to regret it, Oga, because we're not going down easily. It's going to be only one of us or none at all. In the end, you're not going to have your 'Furuichi' back again, one way or another.

That's fine too, isn't it? Because you couldn't even pretend like you care. This demon isn't gonna defeat you, but I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you'd never known me at all.

So before I do it for real, why haven't you found me yet, Oga?


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: As usual, thanks for your patronage. Please be warned that THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. I'll probably extend this universe to another chapter depending on inspiration. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Thirteenth Moment: Accomplice**

Furuichi felt like his brain had exploded and was dripping from his ears the moment Oga pulled him onto the bed without a care in the world. He didn't quite understand what had happened, because Oga was drunk and he was just lugging his carcass into bed, wasn't he? None of the other bastards had offered to help anyway, and hey, Hilda-san's not going to throw a hissy fit just because Oga doesn't come home for the night; he had called and made sure of that.

The details branded themselves onto his mind and passed by in indistinct blobs of colours all at once, the way Oga kissed him like he was eating off his lips, the way his hands wandered unrestrained, and the way his best friend rut against him like an animal in heat. Huh. The analogy made sense, but Oga was drunk, so maybe it was Furuichi himself who was the animal here. For what human would so willingly sleep with his male best friend who's been married for three years with a kid?

But Oga didn't need to know that, and tomorrow Furuichi could wake up early, clean up, and slap the bastard silly until he rolls out of bed. It'd be like nothing had happened at all, not the way Oga kissed his neck in that heart-wrenchingly gentle manner, and certainly not the way he mouthed something suspiciously like 'Takayuki' against his suddenly burning skin. But now, there was only them, and the alcohol, and whole world spinning out of control beyond reach. Oga's mouth was suddenly upon his stomach, tongue thrusting into his navel and teeth leaving behind marks that Furuichi hoped would scar over so they'd never disappear. It was getting harder to think, and then Oga was biting at his inner thigh, canine digging deep enough to draw blood, and Furuichi thought that finally, all was well with the world because it hurt and felt so _good_ at the same time.

'Furuichi.'

It was a whisper that rang like bells against the roaring in his head. He acted like he didn't hear it, and pulled Oga up for another kiss just to make sure he wouldn't say anything else, because they had enough shit on their hands without this fucked up complication neither dared to speak of. Yeah, he really was a coward. What of it, though? Oga would forget it all in the morning and go back to being the good father and responsible husband that he was, and Furuichi would put up his smile and play the role of the perfect best friend in a perfect world.

So just for tonight, Furuichi would spread his legs wider, ignore the tears running down his cheeks and give Oga everything he was willing to take.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: As usual, thank you for reading and reviewing. I try hard to keep the characters strictly, well, in character, but it seems I don't succeed in every chapter, especially when it's from Oga's perspective. This chapter will be no different; I keep making him sound way too smart for Oga (or was I wrong in pegging him as someone simple who doesn't understand complicated words?) and probably too angsty too. But it's just so fun to mess with his head that I can't stop, so, yeah. OK, this chapter is the corresponding part to the last. THERE WILL BE MATURE CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPTER. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fourteenth Moment: Guilty**

Hypocrite. What sort of victim protests by crying while embracing their rapist? Oga knew Furuichi wanted this. That was the only reason why he had enough courage to push forward, ignoring the world beyond his alcohol-induced haze. Then again, that cut both ways, because Oga himself was pretending to be drunk as a skunk while throwing all notions of morality to the wind. Well, fuck everything, Furuichi wanted this, so what was the harm anyway?

Oga dared anyone looking at them now to say that Furuichi was unwilling. Despite his tears, despite the ocean of pain in his eyes, he was moaning to every bite and every thrust of Oga's hips. He trailed a hand from Furuichi's smooth stomach, up, and up, and up to his chest, and the bastard arched off the bed in the wake of Oga's palm. Hell, if he hadn't known better, he would have thought that Furuichi was seducing him on purpose. Or maybe he was; he just didn't know he was doing it, because Oga was losing what little control he had left over his body just looking at the smoldering eyes staring straight into his. He really wanted to be gentle, because this was a one-off, he promised, but half the way he discovered he was fighting a losing battle anyway, for Furuichi was hugging Oga's head to his chest while sobbing something resembling a hallelujah. That was all the permission Oga needed to lose himself to blistering lust, dragging Furuichi all the way with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice suspiciously like Furuichi's was whispering how he really should have been a demon. Hilda is a good woman, and despite all her flaws, she loves him, and that was the most important thing. The thought squeezed his heart, and Oga faltered. He looked to Furuichi to ascertain for himself that the voice really wasn't coming from underneath him, but the lingering half-reproachful look in damp eyes only served to deepen the wound, and it hurt.

In the end, though, they were too deep in to go back, and Oga had tainted the both of them beyond salvation anyway. Oga knew this, and Furuichi knew this. That was probably why a pale, pale hand lay upon his own, before trailing down, down, and down, to the still bleeding love bite left on a pale, pale thigh. That would leave a scar, and as much as it was sick to think of, Oga had never been happier to mark his territory. But here, now, Furuichi was reminding him of the futility of their situation in that wordlessly provocative way of his, so Oga faked a drunken laugh before picking up the pace again.

Tomorrow, he would pretend to forget, and die a little more inside knowing he had betrayed both his beloved and his wife. Tonight, though, they had the darkness to hide behind, so Oga's heart said 'Fuck it' and his mind was in total agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: As usual, thanks for reading. This chapter is a statement of disapproval for chapter 223, because goddammit Tamura! I just wish Furuichi would die for real. That'd teach the bastards a well-deserved lesson. And then Furuichi should probably just turn into an angel and fly to heaven or something…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fifteenth moment: Silence**

Oga closed the door, shed his coat and went to sit on the bed with as much care as he could, because Furuichi was so fragile now that he didn't want to alarm him anymore than necessary. Just to make sure, though, he took a bony hand and pressed it to his chest, letting Furuichi feel his beating heart and know that it was only Oga.

'Hey, you still not getting bored yet? I'm kinda sick of hell, you know. Would've preferred that shithole Ishiyama to this any day.'

He though a little more, before sighing. 'Well, OK, it's not as shitty as I make it out to be, I guess, but seeing that Fish-face every single day pisses me off. The bastard was _glowering _at me, and I don't even know what I did to spook him. Maybe I should've just punched his face in. Plus, that creepy old geezer has a shit-eating grin every time I see him. I don't get how you put up with him in your mind that time; he's beyond disgusting! That, and the fact that we're gonna go on a campaign next week, with that fucking _En_ brat to boot, just makes me wanna kill something, you know?'

Furuichi merely kept silent like he was irritated, and Oga frowned, realising he was complaining like a woman. He hummed to himself, before deciding to switch to something happier; he didn't want Furuichi to sulk and refuse to talk to him, after all.

'The good news is that there's gonna be a welcome party for some big snot tonight. A general or something. Not that I like it, but you're gonna love it, I swear. There's gonna be a bunch of crazy hot chicks in bikinis down there. I'll take you down, yeah? And there's gonna be that cake you love, too, and booze. Who cares about being underage in hell anyway?! You're gonna have a blast!'

There was a knock on the door, before it clicked open, revealing Hilda. Her usual contemptuous look was plastered upon her countenance like well-worn make-up, and her voice was clipped as she called his name.

'What do you want?'

'You are required. The Demon King wishes to consult with you.'

'Shit. I'll be there in a bit.'

'Oga…'

'If you're done, get the hell out. You're disturbing us.'

For just a split second, her expression fell into something as close to sympathy as could be for Hilda. She was about to say something too, but the look on his face must have stopped her, because she closed her mouth and retreated without looking back.

'Stupid demon; doesn't even know what the fuck he's doing.'

Oga scowled. His time with Furuichi was disrupted again, but there was a bloody war going on, so maybe this was something important? And he had learnt his lesson of not missing something important the hard way.

Shaking his head, Oga tried to dispel any depressing thought and plastered on a smile that he hoped would cheer Furuichi up just a bit. With gentle hands, he reached out to touch the silver hair, careful lest they fall off, before holding Furuichi's face more securely and leaned in to kiss him between the brows, avoiding empty eye sockets.

'I'll be back tonight, I promise. We'll spend the evening together like you wanted, OK? So wait for me; I'll be back, I promise.'

Furuichi merely kept silent, so Oga took that as a yes. Furuichi had never gone back on his promise to wait for him to return, after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing. Kitty: yes, Furuichi in the last chapter had been dead for a long time and he's supposed to be a corpse/skeleton. Oga going mad is fun, no? Now this chapter will also be depressing. It was based partly on the anime for right after the first kidnap incident. Everything else is manga-based. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sixteenth moment: Sunsets**

It was beautiful, how the sun bled onto the sky in blazing streaks. He couldn't see very clearly now, and his thoughts were all jumbled and confused. He had a feeling he had forgotten something very important, but couldn't for the life of him remember what that was. There were fragments that flashed through, before disappearing like sand through the gaps between his fingers.

Maybe there used to be such a beautiful sunset a lifetime ago, when the gentle lullaby of waves kissing the shore calmed him into rest. Someone was whispering a broken apology, and someone was comforting another. He couldn't remember, but he knew it was beautiful, and precious, and so, so far away. Red markings bathed in gold glowed more brilliantly than everything, and maybe he could remember that, but somehow that, too, bled into another memory; or perhaps it all was merely a product of his fuddled mind.

It was getting dark, and pink dissolved into orange into purple, and a lone figure stood against the disappearing sky over a sea of bodies under his feet. It made him want to cry, because the boy was being swallowed by the sky, just like the golden clouds and the fleeting breeze. And at some point, he forgot, and the boy flowed into nothing.

Then there was a river sparkling silver under the dying sunset, and he couldn't recall it ever being so beautiful before. Maybe he was happy. Or maybe he was just making things up. There was a body supporting his, and hands upon his wrist and waist, and they were so warm they burned a trail straight into his empty heart. Whose hands? Whose warmth? Whose heart?

The questions, too, flitted away from him a like a swallow for the sky.

It was so bright.

Why? It wasn't so bright… before…

…

It was… red… so red…

It… bled…

… Into…

His…

…

… So…ul…

…

… Og. . .

. . . .


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: OK, real quick and real messy, I'm too tired to write angst and to check this properly. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This is an experiment with the idea, and if I like it enough, I may try my hand at something serious. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Seventeenth Moment: Opposites**

Takayuki shoved a luxurious spoonful of pumpkin pie into his mouth and wondered how someone like Oga Tatsumi could have been selected for Griffindor. The guy practically radiated EVIL from his looks, and oh how he would've made the best Slytherin in history. He was already famous throughout the whole school for his violent escapades, anyway.

Takayuki, on the other, had 'innocence' and 'I'm so sweet gimme your tadpoles' written on his forehead, and somehow still managed to end up in Slytherin. He snorted with as much dignity as he could. That Sorting Hat was getting old, and what's with 'Your years at Hogwarts are going to be very interesting'? It's already uninteresting enough when the guys in his own House looked at him like they were about to put that laxative famous for 'incurable lasting effect' into his food the moment he let his guard down.

Slowly, though, Takayuki learnt how the Hat wasn't actually as senile as he had initially thought. It was when he was almost about to seal his conviction that Oga Tatsumi belonged in Slytherin upon witnessing him jinx the hell out of a bunch of students, that he saw the pathetic little Hufflepuff curling into a ball behind his back. Huh. Maybe _that_'s why he was chosen for Griffindor, the brave one. How fitting.

It didn't sit well with Takayuki's first impression of the other boy, because he was sitting so _alone_ in that empty train compartment, with a look on his face that said 'bugger off before I turn you into a pile of shit', but then there was definitely also something deeper that drew Takayuki in despite everything, and now he understood the perverse way Oga carried himself even if just a little.

Takayuki regretted not being chosen for Griffindor. Why not, though, he had wondered, because he knew for a fact that he was brave enough. He learnt the reason three months later, when he found the person that hurt his owl as a joke and put a jinx on his Nimbus 2000 so that it spiraled from fifty feet straight into the ground, breaking more than a dozen of bones at that. Yeah, he was spiteful as a snake, and he struck cowardly like one, too.

So Takayuki gave up on the idea of ever getting closer to Oga Tatsumi; not like he ever entertained the thought. Five months later, though, he learnt a new meaning to 'interesting' when, standing in a deserted corridor and among a pile of bodies, he looked eye-to-eye with a very battered Oga with what looked like a growing and blackening swell in his jaw.

'I always knew Griffindors were trouble-makers; didn't know they could be this bad.'

'Shut up. Don't group me with those weaklings who run with their tails between their legs every time we got into a fight. You wanna duel?'

'No. You're good with your dueling spells; I'm not. Why would I want to pick a fight with you anyway?' He thought for a bit, the information provided him slowly sinking home. 'Wait, what do you mean they ran with their tails between their legs? Aren't you Griffindors proud of being the brave ones?'

'I said don't group me with them, idiot, and I don't care if you go blab it to the school. And how the hell should I know?'

Interesting. The guy didn't seem to averse to being with a Slytherin, either, so meh, what's the harm in having a little fun with the guy, and maybe turn him against his own House? Takayuki was excited. He knew he was drawn to the other boy, and he wanted to know how or why. Maybe, just maybe, if it worked out really well, they'd have some strange shit like friendship between them to stir Hogwarts up, though the possibility seemed so remote it almost made him laugh.

'I like you attitude, Og-re. Let me heal that Stinging Hex.'

'Hell no. I don't trust you and I don't need your help.'

Interesting indeed. 'Whatever, it's gonna go down in a bit anyway. I'll still stick around.'

'Hah? Who says I want you around? I'll beat the crap out of you.'

'I'm a Slytherin; I annoy people, remember? Just pretend I'm not here. I'll keep my distance, I promise.'

In a split instance something flashed across Oga's expression too quickly for Takayuki to catch, before he threw him a dirty look and stalked away. Well, perhaps Takayuki did catch the look, but he, too, was too shaken by it to try and name it.

Well, the gist of the matter is that his first year has drastically improved in terms of fun, so Takayuki didn't care to think about it very much. As long as Oga Tatsumi was around, there was no room for boredom.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. And you, Tamura, yes you! I'll forgive you if this happens, otherwise I… I… _Fuck you Tamura! _My baby Furuichi! Where's the pain? Where's the danger? Where's the _fucking_ punishment Himekawa deserves? OK, sorry about the outburst guys; now that I got it out of my system I felt much better. Enjoy the fluff.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Eighteenth Moment: Matrimony III**

Goddamned stupid Furuichi. He had a million better things to do than this, what with standing in a church and listening to a geezer droning in gibberish in a language that buzzed like white noise to him. He wasn't even _Christian_, damn it!

He felt a bit better, though, when his eyes caught the sight of that rare gentle smile on Furuichi's countenance, even though Oga'd die first before he admitted any of this. But just between himself and himself, Furuichi did look beautiful under the kaleidoscope casted upon his glowing head and his white attire; maybe even more beautiful than anything he'd seen in the world.

Then the priest said something that he missed, and Furuichi turned to him, an expectant look on his face, so Oga took out the ring and slipped it onto the waiting finger. The words 'I do' that slipped out from him in Japanese were suddenly so easy to speak, it wasn't even funny, and then Furuichi started _crying_ and Oga thought he was going to die.

'What the fuck, idiot? Weren't you the one that insisted we do it _properly_?' Oga would kill anyone who dared suggested it, but for an instance he could feel his heart in his throat and was reminded of how it must have felt to have your soul ripped out from you.

'Shut up, stupid Oga!' Furuichi was wiping his tears off with one hand while grabbing his collar with the other, 'So what if I need reassurance? Can't I be a little sentimental on the day I get fucking _married_?!'

Something within Oga softened, because he _refused_ to feel guilty on a day such as this. With as much care as he could, he pried the fingers clutching the front of his shirt off and laced them with his own before bringing the freshly adorned ring to his lips.

'Okay.'

'You don't even have a goddamned idea what it feels like to be married like this at last!'

'Okay.'

'And… And you even said it! You said "I do"!'

Oga couldn't help but stare at Furuichi like he had grown a second head, before his facial muscles stretched into something that hurt like a bitch, and he wasn't _smiling_, thank you very much. 'That's 'cause I mean it, dimwit. Now say your damn vow and let's get this over with.'

Oga couldn't very well remember what happened thereafter, what with Beel screaming and his sister pummeling him like a punching bag while crying as well. What he did remember, though, was that the eventual kiss was bright and sweeter than the afternoon light enveloping Furuichi, who was standing at the door wearing a smile more beautiful than a thousand stained glass windows, and Oga stopped denying this time that he was in love.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Cloud: Hilda's reappearance is cool; I like her; I just don't like the way Furuichi is treated and the potential of the Takamiya arc wasted like that. And hey, America is cool – Oga and Furuichi could get their legal wedding there XD, though Furuichi might at this point be better off with (Akahoshi) someone who actually cares. And that's the lead-in to this chapter, though I admit I also mixed it with the request by bubblesymphony from tumblr for amnesia (I hope you're reading from , though this is probably not what you're asking for). Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Nineteenth Moment: Gentle**

Hearing how the boy was dragged off to a foreign country one day after he got his soul back was the first straw. Hearing how he had collapsed five days into the trip due to the latent effect of the tissues had been the second. Hearing how he had woken up not remembering a thing, including his name and the motherfuckers surrounding him had been the final straw.

Hecadoth had spent a whole month's salary to obtain use of the most expensive transferring device and swiped the boy off the earth and into hell in a moment of uncontrollable impulse, and then spent the next year'ssalary as punishment for having the Leader himself negotiate with the human contractor to leave the boy with them. For Furuichi's own good, he had said, and Hecadoth couldn't agree more.

They continued the hunt for the Solomon company, and Hecadoth began the process of training the boy afresh. It took time and a lot of patience, which he knew he didn't have, and more than once he found himself slinging the boy across the room before realising Furuichi didn't have the resilience of a demon. He had refrained from any fatal injury, however, and eventually the boy had learnt that he was the safest to be with. One week, and he stopped flinching away every time Hecadoth accidentally brushed past him. A month, and he started going on expeditions with the Division, occasionally poking around for information. Three months, and the boy became one of them, letting Elim sit on his shoulders, praising Agiel for looking 'absolutely ravaging this fine day', smiling when the General glared in his general direction, and beating the Leader at chess.

Sometimes, Hecadoth wondered why he bothered so damn much with a mere human boy, but his questions were always satisfied in dazzling simplicity when Furuichi whooped and the Leader gingerly pulled out his wallet after a particularly close match.

The difficult days remained, though, and he fully expected them to last however long it was that Furuichi would live. Some days, the boy would drift into a memory he didn't have, eyes far off and guards reset to lowest mode. On those days, Hecadoth would whack him on the head and drag him out for a lesson of self-defense, which he knew would be absolutely useless anyway.

The most difficult times, though, were the nights, because night after night, for every single day in three fucking months, he was jolted awake with screams and pleas that tore through darkness. And despite his internal grumbling of 'pain in the ass', despite his aching body after a fresh battle, Hecadoth still dragged himself out of bed and put on his shoes. He would crawl his way to the last room in the corridor, slip in, and sit on the bed silently. After that, his reactions would vary depending on his mood. Sometimes, he would merely sit there and stroke the boy's head until he calmed down on his own. Other nights, when he was particularly tired, he would shake the boy awake, and then told him to go to sleep again so that he could return to his own room and fall back into his own much needed coma.

But tonight seemed to be a particularly bad nightmare, because Furuichi tossed and turned, and finally screamed out a dreaded name with tears spilling down his cheeks. His blood ran cold when the word 'Oga' hit the chill of the room, so he stormed towards the bed to give the boy the shaking of his life. Furuichi's eyes snapped open, and Hecadoth gazed on with dread as confusion gave way to relief.

'Hecadoth-san.'

'Yeah.'

He waited some more, before prompting when nothing else was proffered: 'Do you remember what you dreamt about?'

The boy merely shook his head, wiping the tears off his cheeks. Maybe he really didn't remember. Hecadoth was not sure what to think at this point, and he knew he was not a gentle person to say something to comfort. Still, he put a hand on the boy's head, and told him to go back to sleep like he had done most nights for the last three months.

Only when Furuichi obediently lay back down, head nuzzling into the side of his thigh and hands clinging to his pants like a frightened child all over again, did Hecadoth finally release the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Not yet, not today, he told himself, and smoothed a thumb over damp brows, listening to the sound of his own panic dying off.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: As usual, thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing guys. Beckonbacon: Well, I secretly ship HecaFuru along with OgaFuru, so you can see my inclinations there XD. I also thought that Oga may be taking Furuichi with him to protect him, but that sounds even more dangerous than Ishiyama, so eh, I don't know. I will certainly forgive Tamura if that actually happened, though. Anyway, welcome to the new chapter and more angst, everyone. If it gets too confusing, tell me and I'll do something about it. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Twentieth Moment: King**

When he was sixteen, Takayuki was raped by his King, Oga Tatsumi the Terrible.

He didn't remember the details very much, only that he had chanted something along the line of heart-wrenching 'Why?' in tears and blinding hatred throughout the entire encounter. By the time his King was finished with him, Takayuki was numbed all over, disbelief clouding his senses from physical tarnish. He had been raped by his only friend.

In hindsight, he couldn't help but laugh at how ironic it all was. But for the numbness, he never could have heard the whispered 'Because I want to carve myself into your body so you won't ever be able to forget me.'

The man beside him stirred and laid a large hand upon his head.

'Can't sleep?'

The warmth was gentle, perhaps too gentle for his liking, because Takayuki could never get used to such kindness. Then again, he reminded himself, a villain such as himself never did deserve kindness anyway, so there was no point in getting used to it, really.

'I'm fine; you should sleep.' He said, plastering on a smile so fake it hurt, but the man never noticed anyway, such a painfully straightforward and good man. He merely nodded, before drawing Takayuki closer, hand massaging his scalp in comfort.

It was such a small gesture, and at the same time it stirred something deep within his chest. Toujou Hidetora the Valiant. Toujou Hidetora the Just. Toujou Hidetora the Protector. Toujou Hidetora, the man who cherished trash like Takayuki with such care and tenderness as though he was cherishing fine China or a dandelion or a memento so sweet it hurt.

It was such a small gesture yet it brought tears to his eyes, because all he could remember was scalding heat and excruciating pain, and sweat beading on a face so desperate, so fierce, so angry it appeared almost demonic. Takayuki smiled despite himself, and reached an arm around to stroke a broad back. He stroke and stroke, and waited some more until its rise and fall slowed, before reaching away further still for the dagger hidden at bedside.

You only have one heart; once you've given it away, how can you ever give it to someone else?

'Don't interfere; it's my fucking war and I'd be damned if I don't win it fair and square;' his King had said. Well, so what? His King was losing and Takayuki wasn't worth it, anyway. What did it matter when the war could be ended at the price of just another heartbroken idiot throwing away the remains of his humanity?

So Takayuki wept, and plunged the dagger into Toujou Hidetora the Valiant, the Just, the Protector for the sake of Oga Tatsumi, his Terrible, Terrible King.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Thank you all for reading. Neko: Thank you for supporting me all this time. I actually built up a lot of good ideas and will probably select some of them to spin into full stories; the last chapter was one of them, so we'll see. Lyric: Thanks a bunch; the mass reviews made me really happy, especially the one for chapter 14. I'm glad you liked the subtext :D. This chapter is another tentative idea for a long story, so it's probably confusing. Enjoy guys.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Twenty first moment: Dog**

Father Furuichi has a Dog.

He would have said that he had a Loyal Dog, too, but everyone agreed that his was a Rabid Dog, so eventually the guy had to acquiesce, though not without a sneer on his part. Well, the truth remains that the Rabid Dog belongs to Father Furuichi and Father Furuichi alone.

The first time Himekawa, the organisation's number three, suggested that Mad Dog Oga belonged to the Church, he had had his nose broken by said Mad Dog. And then Toujou, the organisation's number one, had tried to lead Oga into a fight, and they ended up losing themselves to bloodlust until Father Furuichi jumped into the fray to pry them apart. Granted, the priest did lose a fair number of teeth, but eventually they stopped the fight when realisation hit Oga just who it was that he was trying to hurt.

See, the point is, they're a rag-tag bunch trying to fight monster with monster, and Mad Dog Oga is the only among them who has crossed the line to the other side. Of course, he is a necessity, because without a true monster among their lot they would have lost ages ago to Prince En's army of devils. Regardless, every single bastard in the organisation is a monster in his own right, because they shed blood and delight in it. And yet, none of the monsters could stop Oga, and it was pretty clear to all that Toujou would have died a dog's death. What did Lamia say? Oga Tatsumi is a Rabid Dog.

It was only Father Furuichi – the puny human Furuichi, and only Father Furuichi ever to call Mad Dog Oga back to sanity. It's never easy, of course, but the human would stand his ground and get up every single time he would fall, and they would fight until in the end Oga would cradle Father Furuichi's bloody head to his chest as the guy smiled up at his Dog, all black eyes and split lips but more _beautiful_ than anything in the world.

Lamia thought she would never understand how such a frail human could survive within their organisation, packed to the seams with _beasts_. She's not so sure now, because she's starting to see how none of them would have survived had the Owner not been there to hold the leash on his Rabid Dog.


End file.
